


Who's Counting? - Deamus

by NoSoundAllEcho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSoundAllEcho/pseuds/NoSoundAllEcho
Summary: Short quick Deamus one shot





	Who's Counting? - Deamus

"Love fades Seamus." Dean whispered tears in his warm brown eyes. I gripped his chin with one hand forcing him to look at me. My eyes bore down into his soul. 

"No, it does not. Love does not fade, it changes, shape, body, form, but love does not fade. If love is there it is there. You can't change it, hide it, ignore it, you have to embrace it, or you will spend the rest of your life crying yourself to sleep and when you are old and bald and dying you will look back and think, I should've just embraced it." I moved closer to his face. "So don't you ever tell me that love fades." 

He looked up at me tears trailing down his cheeks and whispered, "Then what the hell happened to us?"

I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Nothing happened Dean, you just closed your emotions off and left me to stew in overwhelming pain and sadness and dreams of lives I'll never have. Love doesn't fade, but people sure as hell do." 

He looked down as a tear fell onto my shirt. "I wish I didn't do this Shay, but I can hardly breath anymore," He looked up his eyes falling into place as he stared seemingly straight through to my soul. "I miss you, I want you, I need you, I love you."

I smiled down at my best friend, "I've been waiting four years for you to say that."

He smirked "And you've been waiting ten months for me to say it again." 

I pressed my lips against his quickly pulling away to add "Ten months one week three days and six hours, but who's counting." The clock chimed.

"Seven hours." Dean whispered standing before allowing a hand to drift to the back of my skull pulling me closer to him. He leaned down and pulled me in for the best kiss I've ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's all for now guys, hope you liked this one!


End file.
